Coaxial cables are typically connected to interface ports, or corresponding connectors, for the operation of various electronic devices, such as cellular communications towers. Coaxial cables are installed on cellular towers, outdoors in harsh environments, subjecting the cable connections to rain, snow, ice, wind and other elements. To protect the connectors from the elements, a variety of boots/sleeves are available to cover and protect at least a portion of the cable connections. Certain cable connectors, however, must attach to interface ports having irregular surfaces, e.g., a threaded surface, which can be difficult to protect due to problems associated with producing a reliable seal over such irregular surfaces. As a result, the environmental elements can penetrate the cable connections causing problems with cellular communications.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above.